A New Friend
by 101 and more ways to fangirl
Summary: Raph meets a human girl in the sewers crying. Raph takes her back to the layer, but will Master Splinter let her stay and what will Mickey, Leo, and Donnie think of her? What adventures will they have? Read to find out. (On hold)


Raph was exploring the sewers. His normal routine. When he heard a girl crying. Raph knew that he wasn't allowed to go to the surface or meet any humans, but he followed the sound anyway. Why would someone be crying in the sewers unless they're hiding from something. Was all Raph could think about.. When Raph reached the source of the girl crying. He saw a small girl wearing a pink dress and a pink head band in her brown wavy hair. She had blonde highlights in her brown hair that was put in a high pony tail. And Her bangs were cut short right in front of her eyes. She was all alone, all scratched up at her elbows and knees, and one of her ankles was turning purple.

"Hey are you okay?" Raph asked in the shadows of the sewers

"W-Who's asking? the girl said. Her vioce was all shakey and sweet at the same time. It sounded like she has been crying for a while. "C-Come out of t-the darkness."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. You nay get scared."

"W-why would I b-be scared? I w-won't judge what y-you l-look like."

Raph sighed stepping into the light saying "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The girl gasped in shock "You're a turtle!"

Yeah. It's li-"

"That is so cool!" the girl said getting happy "How did it happen? Is there more like you? How long have you been like that? Do you have a name?"

"Wow, wow, down girl." Raph said. She was asking every question that came to mind "You're not sfraid of me?

"Scared? Dude, you are totally awsome!

"Really?"

" 's your name?" the girl asked

"Rapheal. What's yours?"

"Mona Lisa."

"What's wrong? Raph asked kneeling infront of her.

"I-It's nothing." Mona Lisa said bringing her knees closer to her, hugging them tightly, looking away and trying to hold back tears.

"No. It's not okay. Your crying down here all alone, and you have scrathces on your elbows and knees." Raph said " Don't worry you can trust me. I wont tell anyone."

"Promise?" Mona Lisa asked looking up into his green eyes.

"Promise. Now what's wrong.

"I-I just g-got out of a...car accident...and m-my parents...died!" Mona Lisa said bursting into tears again. Raph felt really guilty now for asking such a hirtful question. Raph didn't realize it but he actually geabbed her aand hugged her. Letting Mona Lisa cry into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I should've never asked that." Raph wispered in her shoulders.

"It's okay. My mother it's better to talk about your problems." Mona Lisa said pulling away and wiping her nose.

"Come on. I know a place you can go." Raph said standing up.

"Really?"

"Yeah come on."

"Wait, Raph, I can't.

"Why not." Raph asked turning around.

"I think I've broken my ankle."

"Which one?" Rpah askedkneeing down infront of Mona Lisa again

"Left"

' Of course. Why didn't i notice that before?' Raph asked himself. Raph grabbed her left ankle carefully. Once Raph toucjed it Mona Lisa screamed and kicked him in the chest with her other foot.

"Sorry. Reflexes." Mona Lisa said

"It's okay and for a girl you kick hard."

"Are you saying that girls cant kick har!?"

"No! No! It's just that I've never meet a girl who can kick hard. Actually I've never meet a human before."

"Oh, then in that case sorry. So do i have a broken ankle?"

"By the way you reacted you must have a broken ankle. Her come on I'll carry you." Raph said picking her up and putting her up on his shoulders.

"Thank you." Mona Lisa said

"No problem, but i must warn you. My dad may not like you at first and my brothers will go CRAZY to meet you. Especially my littlest brother Mickey."

"Wait. So there are more like you?"

"Yeah. There's my dad Master Splinter. He got mutated into a giant rat. Then there's my older brother Leo. He's a turtle like me but he wears a blue mask. Donnie my younger brother. He wears a purple mask and is very smart and is into science. Then there's my youngest brother Mickey. He's the goofball in the family. He wears an orange mask." Raph said as they walked in the sewers.


End file.
